Slowly Falling
by springmoonlight4life
Summary: *EDITED: "After Jax comes to help Emma with her spell-casting in Chapter 1, Daniel breaks up with Emma, finding out she's still a witch. Jax reappears in Emma's room, finding her cradled up on her bed, crying. How does he deal with crying girls?" ADDED (last) CHAPTER in the Jemma one (two?)-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Falling: Final

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

A/N: I never knew that my first, official fanfic would be an Every Witch Way one. My feels were just so high during the 2nd season, I couldn't help myself. This is gonna be a Jemma one-shot. So just...enjoy! :)

"Jax! I told you to stop scaring me like that! You can't just pop into people's rooms whenever you want," Emma exclaimed as Jax popped into her room...again.

"But it's just so much fun, though! That look on your face. Priceless!" Jax replied as he sported his usual smirk.

"Whatever. Besides, why are you here, anyway?" Emma simply said, a bit irritated.

"I came here to help you with your transportation spell. I know that you're gonna need me for it sooner or later. Better that we get it out of the way," Jax said in a surprisingly honest tone.

"I told you already that I don't need your help! I'll figure it out on my own...eventually," Emma said a bit unconvincingly.

"You know that this has been a problem for a pretty long time. If you can't get over this spell, how can you expect to get stronger?" Jax smartly replied.

"I am getting stronger. I actually do work out now. Going to the gym twice a week isn't a lie anymore. See? Guns of steel!" Emma awkwardly answered as she held her arm up.

"Ok, stop stalling, Emma. I'm actually being serious about this for once," Jax said half smiling, while still being directly honest.

"Ok, fine. What do I have to do?" Emma sighed as she finally have in.

"You'll see," Jax said with his trade-mark smirk.

"Ok, first things first. What do you think is the reason why you can execute other spells flawlessly, but this spell catches you off guard?" Jax interrogated.

"I don't know. It's really weird. I can do other spells that are on a higher level, but this spell always sends me to the pool. Again...SPLASH! No matter how hard I try," Emma said as she confessed about her problems.

"Well, what do you think of when you cast spells and particularly, that spell?" Jax further interrogated, personally interested in the answer.

"You know, the first time I ever used magic, I didn't even know I was a witch. Daniel was the one who triggered them. I had butterflies in my stomach when I first saw him. I was just so nervous! Then, before I knew it, all these butterflies started fluttering around. That's why I always think of Daniel when I cast spells," Emma proclaimed matter-of-factly with a hint of a sudden realization.

_Wow, what I would do for this girl to think of __**me**__ when she casts spells,_ Jax crazily thought, lost in his imagination.

"Jax! Are you ok? You kind of zoned out there," Emma said with a hint of worry.

Jax's mind snapped out of it. He quickly raked through his brain to find a decent idea.

There has to be a connection between Daniel and the transportation spell. I just don't know it, though. Wait...the pool! He's Miami's best high school swimmer, though I hate to say it, or think it. That's probably why she transports everyone into the pool. That's the Sharks' pool. Daniel is connected to it! Jax cleverly realized.

"That's it! Daniel is the reason why your transportation spell sends people to the pool. Your connection to him or thought of him makes the pool your destination," Jax beamed with realization.

"You must be right! But, why does Daniel only affect this one spell?" Emma genuinely asked.

"I don't know...maybe it's because the spell can have an influence. Other spells are more inflexible, where you can't really mess them up. Either they come up perfectly or they completely fail. This may be a more simple spell, but the flexibility, as in the destination of this outcome is limitless," Jax explained, with the help of his knowledge of wizardry.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that. You have to be right! You know, for someone so smart, you'd think they'd have better grades," Emma said with a playful smirk.

"Well, I've never really been interested in our classes, anyway," Jax replied with an honest smile pasted on his face.

"You know, if you ever feel like getting good grades, I know a trick. You love competition, right? You say that you ALWAYS win. So why don't your grades prove that? Just think of doing school work like a competition. Then you'll have to do it, no matter what. This way, you might actually get that sense of accomplishment I keep telling you about," Emma explained with a sense of pride and a smirk.

"Thanks, I should actually try that sometime," Jax said as he reciprocated her smirk.

"Anyways, how do I transport to anywhere, but the pool?" Emma asked, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Easy. Just stop thinking about Daniel when you cast that spell," Jax simply said.

"But it's so hard to stop thinking about him. How do I concentrate on something else? Especially since it's still the Fool Moon," Emma explained.

"Just remember the advice I gave you for what happened with the T3. Clear the thoughts in your head and fill them with the place you want to transport to. If Daniel comes into your mind again, just pretend you're driving, where you have to steer clear from any thoughts of him," Jax said, while motioning a steering wheel.

"Thanks, Jax. You always know what to say," Emma said with a touch of gratitude.

"You ready?" Jax asked, looking at Emma.

"Ready," Emma answered, as she took Jax's hand.

"Ok, let's go!" They both said in unison.

As Emma cast the spell, they transported to a deep, beautiful forest.

"You did it, Emma! You did it!" Jax beamed proudly.

"Oh my god, I did it!" Emma cheered as she turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Jax simply said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her.

Their hug eventually broke off and Jax asked a very important question, "Just speaking out of curiosity, where are we?"

"We're at my favorite place, the Forest. You know, I just happened to find this place a few months ago. Most people in Miami would rather be at the beach or the Seven, but this place is my favorite. You just can't find a place like this anywhere else in Miami. I've never brought anyone with me here...except now," Emma said as she walked to a fallen tree and sat on its trunk.

She looked up at the tree branches while Jax followed right after, sitting next to her on the trunk.

"Well, I'm glad that you brought me. It's beautiful here, Emma," Jax said, smiling.

_ It's beautiful... just like you,_ Jax thought as he stared at her with an honest admiration.

"Hey, Jax," Emma said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, what?" Jax asked with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Why did you go through all of that trouble just to help me?" Emma innocently asked, completely confused.

"Because I want to see you keep improving. I don't want anything to hold you back. I know it might sound weird, but I care about you. You were the only girl who caught my attention before I even knew you were a witch. You completely have me falling for you and you don't even need to try. Because you're perfect. You're extremely clumsy, sometimes awkward, and really dorky, but that's what makes you all the more better," Jax confessed as Emma laughed happily at that. "Your flaws make you interesting. They dare me to keep bothering you until I can learn more about you. You're perfectly unperfect. The longer I know you, the harder I fall for you. I like you so much. I've never cared about anyone this much before," He continued honestly as he grabbed Emma's hand.

"I know that a lot of people thought you were bad news, but I saw something good in you. You've done a lot of bad things in the past, especially involving me," Emma said with a giggle as she looked back at him with sincerity. "But you've always fixed it. You always made it up to me. And even if you didn't, you come talk to me WAY too often for me to _**completely**_ dislike you," Emma further continued sarcastically with a smirk. "I care a lot about you, too. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're one of my best friends. I can always count on you no matter what. You accept me completely; I don't need to hide or change anything about myself for you. Because I'm enough to you. Thank you so much," Emma finished well-intentionally as she hugged him.

Jax whole-heartedly smiled as he reciprocated her hug. As their hug broke apart, they just stared at each other. Want, yearn, happiness, admiration, and love filled their eyes. But it was a different kind of love. A love of friendship, a love of a dynamic bond. A love stronger than just dating or kisses.

They knew they couldn't do more than hugging. Because it would be dishonest. Because it would break Daniel's heart. No matter what happened here today, it doesn't change the fact that Emma and Daniel are still dating.

Jax continued to clasp Emma's hand as the girl thought,_ I never even realized it. How he cared for me. But now that I do, I realize that I've always been slowly falling for him since the start._

A/N: Awww, yay! My first official fanfic! I had an A:TLA Zutara fanfic before, but it was saved into my mom's phone. It was deleted, so I never got to share it. But anyways, I know that this was kind of short, but this actually took me a pretty long time to write. Nonetheless, thanks for reading! Have a good day...or night. (I read fanfics in the middle of the night, lol) ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Falling: Added Chapter (Last)

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, Every Witch Way.

**A/N: Here's the added chapter. Some reviewers suggested I continue Slowly Falling, so I will with one, last chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Em, you have your powers back?!" Daniel interrogated as Emma accidentally casted a glitter spell in her living room.

"No, Daniel! It's not what you think," Emma exclaimed, suddenly hyperventilating.

"I think it's exactly what I think. You **_LIED_** to me! I asked you already about your powers before. You told me they never came back. How long has it been since you've kept this a secret from me? Oh my god, have there been any other witches around, trying to take your powers? I have to protect you now! You should have told me sooner," Daniel said, jumbling all his mind's thoughts into words.

"I told you Daniel, I don't need protecting! I can protect myself. Remember that. I'm really sorry I lied to you, but all I wanted was to just please you! I knew you'd act like this. A-are you still scared of witches? Are you still scared of me?" Emma replied with a hurt look on her face.

"Em, I'm not scared of you. I just want to protect you. I thought you would be safer if you just lost your powers for good. Either way, you still lied to me! How can I keep trusting you if you keep such big secrets like this from me?! What else have you been lying about? If you just told me the truth from the beginning, this would have never happened!" Daniel explained, getting angry.

"You know it's not like that, Danny," Emma steadily said, ready to say more.

"I think it is, Em. I'm tired of being lied to. I don't know what's going on with you anymore. You know, if you can't even trust me, I don't think our relationship is going to work out," Daniel explained truthfully, bridging his fingers together.

"What? No! Danny, are you breaking up with me?" Emma asked as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Em. It's over," Daniel simply said as he held her hand. Then he gave her a final hug, following with a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Em," Daniel finally said with a wave as he led himself to the door.

As the door slowly closed, Emma let her tears finally fall down saying, "Bye, Danny."

Emma ran to her room, wiping her tears away. She sat on her bed, cradling her knees with her arms. "Why does this hurt so much? Why couldn't I do anything, but stand there? I'm so stupid!" She yelled as she sobbed onto her cradled knees.

"Hey, Emma! Wanna- Oh my god, what happened?" Jax asked as he popped into the room, noticing Emma crying.

"H-h-he b-broke up w-w-with me-e!" Emma simply explained as she sobbed some more.

"He did?" Jax quickly asked, walking to Emma's bed.

"Yes! Just about half an hour ago," Emma replied as more tears streaked down her face.

"Ah, Emma," Jax said in a weakening voice. He never saw Emma this upset before. It hurt so much to see her like this. Seeing girls cry just made him weak. Crying girls and Emma were his only weaknesses.

"H-he found out about my powers and I didn't do anything about it!" Emma explained as Jax pulled her cradling figure against his chest.

"Wait, tell me from the beginning," Jax gently suggested as he softly stroked her hair. Despite being known as a trouble maker, he knew nothing about girls. But somehow, this felt so natural to him; it felt so right.

"I was casting a spell in the living room and he just caught me off guard. He obviously found out and he started saying stuff about protecting me from other witches and how I lied. Then we started arguing about all of this. It just happened so fast. All I remember clearly was, 'I'm sorry, Em. It's over,'" Emma explained as she nuzzled closer to Jax, more tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Wait, he broke up with you because you lied to him?" Jax lightly interrogated, partially wrapping his leather jacket around her.

"Yes!" Emma gasped as more tears welled up in her eyes, ready to fall.

"It's not all your fault. I know he has a reason to be angry with you and you shouldn't have lied to him in the first place. However, if he didn't make you feel so conscious over the fact that you got your powers back, you would have never lied to him at all," Jax cleverly stated his opinion.

"Do you think so? It's not all my fault?" Emma honestly asked, looking into Jax's eyes.

"No, not _**completely**_," Jax simply said with a smirk, trying to cheer her up.

"Besides, why didn't you erase his memory just like we did before?" Jax asked, truly curious.

"Because he caught me off guard in the first place. I wasn't thinking straight. And I don't want to hurt him. I love him way too much to erase something so precious as his memories. Not this time," Emma answered heartily.

"Ugh, so cheesy!" Jax teased with a smirk.

"Jax! Stop it, I'm being serious," Emily half smiled while still being solemn.

"Ahh, ok! I'm just not sure how to act in this kind of position, you know?" Jax honestly explained.

"I felt so bad when he found out. When we were arguing, I felt so helpless in the moment. I didn't know what to do, and in the process, I let him get away!" Emma further explained as new tears rolled down her face.

"It's ok, Emma. It's ok. Everything will be ok," Jax simply said, with nothing else to say.

For some reason, that made Emma feel better. Just knowing that someone out there was doing the best he could to assure her. "Thanks. That actually helped a lot," Emma said with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome," Jax replied, reciprocating the same smile as he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"I always thought me and Daniel would have been together no matter what. I mean, it was the perfect relationship. Everyone knew from the start that we would end up together. I always thought our relationship was a guarantee," Emma thought out loud as she quietly sighed.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Perfection is overrated. Perfection isn't what keeps a relationship together. It's not a guarantee. What other people say about your relationship shouldn't matter. What matters is how you felt about the relationship yourself," Jax explained, being observant.

"You're right. It's just, I felt like I went through so much just to keep Daniel with me. I mean, I almost gave up my powers for him! I fought against the Council for him. I would have done anything for him. And he just broke up with me over a stupid lie. Why isn't our relationship stronger than that? Why?" Emma heart-wrenchingly whispered.

"It's ok, Emma. If he breaks up with you for lying, then he doesn't deserve you. It may be both of your fault for the argument, but it's completely his fault for leaving such a great girl," Jax truthfully expressed.

"Yeah, you know what? You're right! He doesn't deserve me anymore. I'm no longer going to let him hold me back. No more," Emma chanted, building her confidence as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah! Do what you want now. You're free from the lies. You should never lie about who you are. Especially for those you love," Jax explained as he fully wrapped his jacket around her, while turning to face Emma.

"Oh, no! I hid my powers from one more person," Emma suddenly realized.

"Who?" Jax asked, wondering who else she had to hide from.

"My dad," Emma said, letting her words hang in the air.

"Ahh, Emma, no! That's your own father. How could he not know?" Jax exclaimed, pitching his voice in that same awkward way.

"Well, he's a human. I'm not even completely sure if he knew if my mom was a witch," Emma further explained.

"Is your dad that gullible?" Jax asked, truly wondering.

"Pretty much," Emma simply replied.

"You can't truly be yourself around people if you always hide a part of you. You need to tell him tomorrow. I'll even be there with you if you want," Jax gently suggested, holding her hand.

"Thank you so much! You're always there for me when I need you. You promise that you won't bail?" Emma slightly teased with a light smirk.

"I promise I won't," Jax sarcastically said as he gave her a pinky promise. Emma giggled crazily, reciprocating the promise gesture.

Somewhere in that moment, something just took off. Their wild sides resurfaced and a new passion was born. They both leaned in, kissing each other ever so intently. Emma's hands found themselves in Jax's hair, while his arms wrapped around her waist.

They leaned in closer and closer, deepening the kiss. Emma gently pulled Jax's hair, while he breathed a moan. Quickly after, Jax softly massaged Emma's waist, coaxing a moan from her.

"I think I love you," Jax innocently expressed with a sweet kiss .

"I think I love you, too," Emma finally said as happy tears streaked her smiling face.

**A/N: Now, Slowly Falling is officially finished. I hope that ending was good enough. If Jax is a bit OOC, it could be that soft side, you know. He just doesn't know how to deal with crying girls. Lol XD. Emma's break up caused her to be a lot more emotional. You know, in case she was a bit OOC, too. I just hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter of the one(two?)- shot. Thanks for reading! Oh, and on a side note...Magic is the symbol of Jemma's mysterious passion. Hehe, just wanted to say that. :P**


End file.
